Elven Legacy
by Firkraag
Summary: Updated First long fanfic. A child with a past darkened in mystery arrives to Hogwarts as a baby. Is she the clue to completely destroy the Dark Lord. Will she ever compete against Lilly's beauty? R&R please
1. The Fall of a Race

Disclaimer: Me own nothing except the plot and Laurethy.  
  
A/N: I got the idea of the dark basilisc after I bought a cool stuffed snake on the zoo.  
  
This also kinda explains why Snape decided to spy on the Death Eaters.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The whole city was on fire. The castle was practically collapsing now, so he had no hope to find her beloved queen now, alive at least. All he could do now was run and protect the little bundle between his arms, in which the future of the elfin kind rested upon. He couldn't give up now, he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was calmly drinking a mug of chocolate in his office (having saved professor Trelawney from the "little green men" easily tired out anybody). He had sensed something weird would happen that day, but not in a Hogwarts' weird kinda way, something drastic, important, not to be put aside. He couldn't quite crack what it was when suddenly a distressed Minerva McGonagall entered his office clearly shocked and in desperate need for air. "Calm down Minerva, please take a seat, some air and tell me what's happening". "Oh Albus... a terrible, no tragic thing has happened..." was all she could choke out. "What happened...oh wait, don't tell me...the house elves got the kitchen on fire again right? I'm tired of them doing that... you know I'll have to give them out some of my dirty socks...and by the way..." "Voldemort started attacking the elven cities" She interrupted abruptly. "Nothing's left of them. They did put out a great battle, many, if not most of the death eaters died, but they could not compete against the giants and the Avada Kedavra curse." Dumbledore was staring in disbelief. How could the elven city be defeated? Sure it was the smallest one, but this could only mean that Voldemort was getting more followers. This could not be. McGonagall was seating, not a word was spoken. They stayed like that for what seemed a long time, but the truth was that only a short tome had passed. At that exact moment, Fawkes entered Dumbledore's office from a window and rested on the headmaster's seat. He let out a soft chant that soothed the moment. Both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall calmed down. Suddenly, they both noticed a small peck on the window. There were three owls carrying a small basquet. They let them in and as soon as they delivered their package they left. "Now what could that be?" asked McGonagall quite curious. Dumbledore inspected the package a little moment and then read the note attached to it.  
  
To our dear Albus Dumbledore:  
  
We fear more attack are on their way, and we cannot risk this creature's life. We entrust thee, who are our ally. We have sensed the end of our race is nigh. Though our hopes are not completely gone we simply cannot risk ourselves with such precious life. The very future of our race is in this girl's hands. Care of it. We would have hoped to entrust this personally, but our prescence here is of much greater importance at ths time. Voldemort has our every movement atched after. We fear this may be our last letter.  
  
Sincerely, Queen Aerie and Sergeant Cyan  
  
P.S. A messenger will arrive promptly to the castle to send you more details and a special package.  
  
Albus and Minerva exchanged shocked glances. The notice of the attack and now this? They just got an elven baby on a basquet. What could be of such importance that the elves desperately needed to save? 


	2. Decisive moment

A/N: Sorry that I took so long to upload, but I have had a small case of writter's block.....although I'm not even sure anyone is reading this..... *sob* ||heads out crying|| ok sorry bout that...now, on with the show......  
  
2nd A/N: Please..pleaaaaaaase be one of those pretty people who read and review....I need someone to heighten my self esteem  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.....except for Laurethy, my mind, my underwear and some bubblegum, but aside from that everything you see or recall from here belongs to J.K. Rowling's beautiful mind. In this chappy (chapter) Dumbledore's thoughts will be in italics *************************************************************  
  
"I could listen voices...they were screaming, pleading: "Help us.....please....don't leave us here..." and there was fire from where the voices came from and then....nothing, there was silence." Dumbledore was listening to the girl in front of him.  
"That dream has been plaguing my sleep since I can remember...but now, different scenes start appearing." The girl seemed quite disturbed, and in dire need of sleep. "Oh?" said Dumbledore with and inquisitive expression planted in his brow. "What scenes?"  
The girl was silent for a moment, as if she were afraid to tell or even remember. "A lady. Dressed in regal clothes. She stares at me with a sad look on her face, and then she kisses my forehead and speaks in some weird language..." Dumbledore closed his eyes, analyzing every single detail. She is not ready yet. Someday....  
"That sure seems to be a very disturbing dream Laurethy, but I am afraid i can tell you nothing... not yet my child, be patient, someday." Dumbledore said in his most sincere voice, although he knew Laurethy far too well to believe she would be satiated with that.  
"But... I need to know... it keeps me from sleeping, or even concentrating... I can think of nothing else..." Dumbedore interrupted her with a gentle movement of his hand. "Now, now... be patient... when the time comes all will be revealed." Laurethy didn't seem happy at all. She stormed out of the room and left a very toughtful headmaster behind.  
But when IS the right time? I wish to know... she said nothing to me about it. I wonder if she is ready already.  
Dumbledore directed his sight to the package on the very last shelf of his bookshelves. Maybe...she IS ready.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* flasback  
  
"Dumbledore" a tall man called from the entrance of the Great Hall. "Master Dumbledore..." "Yes... what is it?" The man startled at the strong but calm voice behind him. "ahem...yes...umm...sir, I've been sent by queen Aerie to deliver this to you... be extremely careful at its care. A note is attached in the package as well...farewell sir." And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
Dumbledore examined the package carefully. What could it be? He directed himself to his office to summon a mug of hot chocolate, Minerva and to examine this package.  
"Did you receive it? What is it Albus? Let's see it!" "Calm down Minerva, you act like a small kid." "I'm sorry, it's just that, well, the queen said it was of most importance...and now you have it." Albus set the package on his desk and sat behind it. "Well, let's open it. And since you're so eager, you can open it Minnie." Said Albus with a little mischief in his tone. "Very well." Said Mcgonagall in a very decisive way.  
She opened the package and read the note aloud. "Ahem... Dumbledore, this box is to be opened by none other than the girl. Only ones who share our blood may chant the charm to open it. She knows it, its in her heart and in her spirit. When the time is right, not before, let her know of it... you shall know when it is. We entrust thee to avenge the race that has fallen. "I amar prestar aen, Han mathon ne nen, Han mathon ne chae, A han noston ned ´wilith"  
  
Minerva was silent...so the elves had fallen... it was a dark day for the wizarding world. Dumbledore was speechless. They remained quiet for quite a while until Dumbledore rose from his seat. "We must inform the Daily Prophet about this...a great race has fallen and their memory shall be mourned. Minerva, I trust you can take care of it. I must tell the ministry that our forces are breaking and we must recruit new allies and aurors."  
  
End of flashback °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
Well... it WAS time...she was ready... he would tell her, not everything, but just what was necessary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: Sorry it was such a short chapter...i'm just having some trouble with my computer and shcool is such a pain, but I'll update more, I promise.  
  
I wish to thank my only reviewer... you have no idea how high my self esteem is right now :D the next chapter is dedicated entirely to you ok hehehe n_n  
  
So if any one else is reading this... please review...I even take flames...(kinda desperate huh? -_-) it doesn't take that long and it sure helps us writers to keep on working thank you n_n. 


End file.
